Vulcan Secrets
by makaramiracles
Summary: Jim Kirk had never fit in. That is- of course- because he was a Human-Vulcan hybrid. His mother Vulcan, his father human. Just a lame idea. First time writing a Star Trek fic, don't hate me pls.


Jim Kirk had never fit in. That is- of course- because he was a Human-Vulcan hybrid. His mother Vulcan, his father human.

They had fallen in love, and with them they gave birth to James Tiberius Kirk- the blonde haired, blue eyed, pointy eared boy. They adored him, but both feared for how others would treat the hybrid.

On Vulcan, the kids shunned Jim because of his looks, and his trouble with controlling his emotions. After some time, Jim's parents pulled him out of school on Vulcan and made the decision to move to Earth.

Once on Earth, they had decided to enroll Jim in the local elementary. 8 year old Jim was dead terrified of other kids, and was wailing when his mother dropped him off on his first day.

Jim shuffled into the classroom reluctantly, finding a classroom full of loud conversing students and a inviting teacher. The teacher bent down to smile at Jim, and Jim felt somewhat hopeful.

She introduced herself as Mrs. Uhura, ruffling his messy blonde hair, stopping when she felt a point. She gasped at the pointed ear, making Jim flinch back. Mrs. Uhura smiled down at him, a finger on her lips.

"It'll be our secret," she said, "Just don't let the others know, ok?" Jim nodded furiously, his mop of hair in his face.

Over the years Jim had become more popular, his father's dominant human part clearly showing. Jim always had a small smile on his face, and could be one of the most aggressive people anyone could meet. He made an arrangement of friends, and became known as a womanizer- all of the girls fawned over him. Well, most of them, but that wasn't important to Jim. He freely flirted, but never established a relationship with anyone. His best friend Bones called him crazy, but Jim never let him in on why. Jim wanted to form a bond with someone, not just some fling.

Jim found himself up in the morning at Starfleet academy, getting ready for his first day. Hat- check. _Couldn't have ears showing..._ Foundation- check. Blush- check. _Damn green blood._ Gloves- double check. Jim had found that over the years, his hands became more and more, ah, sensitive. Might as well keep them safe. He smiled at his reflection in the mirror, figuring this was as human as he'd get.

He strode out of the bathroom, to find a scowling McCoy waiting by the door. McCoy jabbed his head in the direction of the clock. "Guess who's late for their first class." Jim gaped at the clock, throwing his PADD into his messenger bag, giving McCoy a slap on the shoulder before running away.

_Dear fucking almighty I hate school._ Jim thought, making his way to his last class- xenohistory. He strode in, seating himself in the far back. He set his things down before resting his head in his arms. Jim watched as the students trailed into the room, recognizing every couple of students.

He raised his head slightly as he saw one of his old friends- Nyota- walk into the room, talking to someone unseen, but then sat up instantly straight as he saw the person she was talking to. Tall, powerful, and with the grace of a mountain lion, strode in a man that made Jim choke out.

_ Holy fucking shit._ Jim bit down on his lip, watching the man sit next to Nyota. Jim stared down intensely at the man, who Jim felt he would now refer to as 'The mean, lean, sex machine, Ok, maybe not really, but damn. Jim slunk down, eyes still peering at the man.

Class began at some point, but Jim couldn't really care. He whipped out his PADD, sending Nyota a message as the teacher droned on about Klingon battles.

**jkirk: nyota holy shit whos the sex on legs next to you**

**nuhura: Jim, seriously. We're in class.**

**jkirk: nyota pls**

Jim snickered, hearing Nyota's scowl from across the room.

**nuhura: If you must know, he's my friend Spock. He just came to earth from Vulcan- so back off. No one could be prepared for you, especially a Vulcan.**

Ow. Ok, that stung. Jim's hands unconsciously flew to his hat, rubbing the tip of his ears through the fabric.

**jkirk: jeez wonder who the new kid is and suddenly get attacked by a wild nyota**

**jkirk: -20 hp**

**nuhura: Look, I'm sorry. Just, Spock is not really your type.**

**jkirk: i wasnt aware that i *had* a type**

**nuhura: (groans) Look, if I introduce you two after class- and you promise to not be weird- will you let me pay attention to the class.**

**jkirk: pinky promise?**

**nuhura: (eye roll) But of course.**

**jkirk: :D**

Jim grinned, spending the rest of the lecture jumping around excitedly. When the teacher dismissed the class, he practically jumped out of his seat and towards the door. Nyota walked up to him scowling, the other man following her curiously.

"Spock, this is my- ah- acquaintance, Jim." Spock rose an eyebrow, making Ims breath hitch in his throat.

Oh god oh god just say something you freak- Jim's gloved hand sprung out, as if it was a toy arm. Spock stared down at the hand, and Jim could feel Nyota's anger attempting to murder him. Jim was about to put away his hand when the other suddenly grasped it, making Jim gasp.

Dark brown eyes met baby blues, and a deep baritone voice said "I am Spock, as stated by Nyota previously. I am pleased to meet you, Jim." Jim tried to say something, but only managed to let out a strangled-sounding squeak. Jim saw something flash behind the dark eyes, something like amusement. Jim froze, unable to feel anything besides the warm hand in his and the intimidating stare of Spock.

Then it was all gone, Spock retracted his hand and put it back behind his back. He inclined his head at Jim before announcing, "I am afraid I must take my leave, as I have to go do work assigned by my professors. I will see you tomorrow Nyota, Jim." Nyota smiled at Spock as the man took his leave, before turning to Jim, grabbing his cheek. Jim flinched at the contact, feeling a slight rush of Nyota's emotions- confusion, anger, concern.

"Are you ok Jim? You're looking green." She went to touch him again, but Jim stepped back violently.

"I'm, I'm ah, I'm fine. I'll um, I'll, I'll see you tomorrow Nyota." Jim rushed out of the room, feeling his cheeks burn. Even his makeup couldn't hide the dark green blush across his cheeks. He dashed through the academy, running into his room and slamming the door behind him, panting.

_What the actual hell did that man do to me._ Jim heaved, sliding down his door, slumping onto the floor.

_This_, Jim thought, _is going to be interesting._

* * *

waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ok so i know i need to update my other stories but i ;_;

k/s has taken over ok

ok

(my writing is bad i wrote this in math class, ok.)


End file.
